


Heat Wave

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at Det. Eames house when there is a blackout.  This is written from Eames' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> If masturbation squicks you out, you might want to steer clear of this one. Just saying.

Bored. Bored and Hot. Why did there have to be a blackout on the hottest day of the year? I drum my fingers on the couch arm and sigh.

 

Hot. Hot and sexually frustrated. Why I didn't take Liz up on that offer of a blind date? I would have at least broken my nine month dry spell.

 

Sexually frustrated. Sexually frustrated and bored. Oh shit! How did I get back to that? I push myself up from the couch and pad barefoot down the hall. Opening the bathroom door, I step inside. It's cooler and completely dark.

 

Bored. Bored and hot. Maybe a cold shower? I rummage through a drawer blindly in search of a candle. Finding one, I locate the matches. Striking one, it illuminates my small bathroom. I quickly light the candle.

 

Hot. Hot and sweaty. I sit the candle on the bathroom counter. I then turn on the shower. I let one hand move under the spray and moan. It feels so good against my hot flesh.

 

Sweaty. Sweaty and confined. I strip out of my clothes, letting them fall to the floor. I already feel a few degrees cooler.

 

Confined. Confined and eager. I step into the cold spray. All my senses come alive. I moan in ecstasy.

 

Eager. Eager and excited. I let my head fall back, soaking my hair. My hands move up to my throat as I enjoy the cold water slipping and sliding down my body. One hand slips down moving over one erect nipple.

 

Excited. Excited and horny. I lick my lips and repeat the motion with my hand. It teases and fires all my nerve endings. My heat throbs in anticipation.

 

Horny. Horny and desperate. I cannot stop myself from rubbing both palms against my hardened nipples. It feels like little jolts of electricity slipping down my spine. I moan loudly, feeling my heat clench.

 

Desperate. Desperate and willing. I slide one hand down to the crux of my thighs and gently tease my folds apart. My other hand gently pinches and rolls one nipple.

 

Willing. Willing and able. I part my lips as a moan escapes yet again. I have yet to stroke the little nub that I know will be my downfall. Ever so slowly, I stroke the little nub. I feel my knees start to shake.

 

Abel. Abel and wet. I have to brace myself on the wall to keep from falling. I rest my head on my arm as I continue to slid my finger along my folds. I gently push the tip inside.

 

Wet. Wet and ready. I bury it up to my knuckle. My tongue snakes out and catches a droplet of water that slid down my face. It's only serves to my parched throat. I allow my knees to buckle just a little as I ease another finger into my heat.

 

Ready. Ready and impatient. I plunge two fingers deep inside with an animalistic moan. My eyes roll back as I start a gently stroke in and out. I pleasure my body as only I can. I know every spot to stroke and tease.

 

Impatient. Impatient and close. I growl softly as my palm creates friction across my nub. It has never happened this quick and this intense. I thrust against my hand.

 

Close. Close and coming. My knees shake so hard that I think I am going to fall. A wave of pleasure more intense than anything I've ever felt washes over me. I am panting now as another wave moves through me.

 

Coming. Coming and gone. My eyes roll back as my legs give way. I hit my knees. The pleasure I just gave into outweighing the pain I would feel tomorrow or later tonight.

 

Gone. Gone and shivering. I slowly manage to push myself up on shaking legs. The water is blissful to my still heated skin. I slowly wash and pace myself. It might be a long night and maybe there would be an encore. I just have to make sure that it happens in the confines of somewhere with a softer place to fall.


End file.
